


The First Time With Goggle Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Goggle (Hills Have Eyes)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The First Time With Goggle Would Include:

Having sex with Goggle for the first time would include:   
\- Having grown up with Goggle, he would be the one you were closest to out of the whole village. No matter what happened, you had each others backs which was the base of any relationship.   
\- You couldn’t pin point the moment you turned into more than friends. Some might say it was when you fell asleep, cuddled into his side. Others might say it could be the time he had came back from a big fight and you had ran and kissed his cheek while holding him so close because you were worried.   
\- Goggle is so nervous around you at first. Hes so convinced you don’t want him to touch you that hes surprised when you’re just as eager as he is to get more intimate.   
\- Goggle takes actions over words. You could tell him 100 times that you didn’t mind him touching you, but if you take his hand and guide it over your body, he’ll start to believe you more.   
\- He loves it when you moan. Honestly, it is the single most important thing you can do to make him feel like hes doing right.   
\- Hes not loud, but does make a lot of sounds. The groans and moans he lets out with every little bit of pleasure he feels is intoxicating. And you hope he never tries to keep quiet because you could get off just on his noises alone. And he feels the same about you.  
\- Sex is really important to him, because he was in love with you since you were kids. So even in his teen years when you were still friends, he never thought of it with anyone else. Not anyone in the village or any saviours or even any victims. But he never thought it was something he could have with you. and although it is a fantasy he dips into every now and then, its something hes all but pushed out his mind.   
\- Until you’re kissing him and pulling at his clothes.   
\- He gets overwhelmed by pleasure easily, so the first few times you might want to take the lead.   
\- He will do anything for you, and will try to pleasure you as best he can. And hes a quick learner plus an awful tease. Once his confidence is up, he will tease you to hell and back, but to begin with, he will focus on learning what you like.   
\- Honestly, if you go up into the hills while hes on watch and give him a blowjob, he is your slave for at least a week after.   
\- Goggle still cant reason in his mind why you’re with him. some times, he can argue that he can bring you pleasure, but then you do something without chasing your own bliss (like giving him a blowjob) and he just cant understand it.   
\- His after care is unmatched by anyone he will get you water if you want it, or a snack, cuddles, light kisses, you name it. He’s just happy you’re by his side. And while he might not understand it, he will fight to keep it that way.


End file.
